


Should We?

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [24]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Date Night, Early In The Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: To tempt fate or not to tempt fate. That is the question on Amanda's mind.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Shots of JACK





	Should We?

Johnny and Amanda were walking hand in hand, enjoying a comfortable silence and watching as the sights of the carnival started to wind down. As they came up to the dark and ominous tent of a fortune teller, Amanda wondered if she should push her luck on an already perfect night. She didn’t put too much stock in stuff like this when she was growing up, but something was calling to her.

What would Johnny think? Was it too soon to ask any deep, serious questions? Did she even want to know any of the answers just yet? She could just play it off like a joke, right? Like a forgotten memory tugging at her to remember, she couldn’t help but hear the voice of an old friend pushing her to just jump already.

“Only a few booths left, wanna give the ol’ fortune teller a try?”

“Do _you?_ ”

“I don’t know…it **could** be _interesting._ ”

“It **could** be _silly._ ”

“It could be **fun.** ”

Johnny saw the mischievous look in her eyes…and that smile…he learned pretty early on, that **_any_** version of her smile was enough to get him to do just about anything. “Okay, let’s see what’s _in the cards_ then.”


End file.
